1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body motion controlled audio playing device, and more particularly, to an audio playing device having a sensing switch that can be covered through body motion so as to control startup, shutdown, and volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Music is one of the ways to relieve stress. People often listen to music in order to relax and unleash emotions. Music is also a means to building an atmosphere as appropriate. An audio playing device (a speaker) is required for hi-fis, computers, radios, and MP3 players. External audio playing devices, which are much more common than built-in audio playing devices, can be increased or decreased as needed. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an external audio playing device 1 in wide use. Referring to the drawings, the audio playing device 1 is equipped with a switch 11 for volume adjustment, startup, and shutdown. The switch 11 comes in various forms, namely a knob, a button, a toggle switch, etc. Operation of the aforesaid forms of switches entails contact and therefore tends to end up with poor contact, detachment, or damage after prolonged use. More badly, contact switches are typically of low sensitivity and therefore unfit for precise volume adjustment.
Hence, the technological breakthrough to be achieved by the inventor of the present invention involves elimination of the above drawbacks.